


Equally Enticing

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Some decisions were more difficult to make than others.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Equally Enticing

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'entice'

Some decisions were more difficult to make than others. Xander knew he could trust himself and choose well, even when... 

Even when he was staring down an entire tray of Peri's sugar-coated and delicately-frosted handiwork. There was a beginning, somewhere; a first bite that was waiting just for him. 

Peri was looking at him expectantly, as if she didn't understand that every single pastry and sweet was equally enticing and she'd presented him with an impossible situation. 

Finally, Xander just took the one closest to him, as he should have originally. 

And he was right- it was simply, utterly, fantastic.


End file.
